justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Step by Step
|from = album |tvfilm ='' '' |image= JD= |-|JD3/GH (Xbox 360)= |-|JD:GH (Wii)= |-|Remake= |game= (Xbox DLC) |year= 1990 |mode= Solo |dg= |difficulty= Medium (Remake) |effort= Moderate (Remake) |nogm= 3 (Post-''JD'') |nosm= |pc= Ocean Blue Dark Green (Remake) |gc= Magenta (Remake) |lc= Pink (Remake) |pictos= 79 (JD) 69 (Post-''JD'') |audio= |perf = Jérémy Paquethttps://m.youtube.com/watch?v=0OAllrHRFKU (2:00) |dura= 3:08 3:15 (Remake) |kcal= 22 }} "Step by Step" by is featured on , (as a downloadable track on the Xbox 360), , , and . Appearance of the Dancer Original The dancer is a man wearing a light blue hat with an orange stripe, a red-orange T-shirt, a pair of light blue overalls, and a pair of blue and orange sneakers. He also wears a light blue wristband on his left forearm and an orange wristband on his right forearm. Remake The dancer is a man wearing a light green hat with a pink stripe, a pink t-shirt, a pair of lime green overalls, and a pair of green and pink sneakers. He also wears a light green wristband on his left forearm and a pink wristband on his right forearm. StepByStep_coach_1@x.png|Original Stepbystep_coach_1_big.png|Remake Background The background is basic blue, with light blue blocks at the bottom, and light blue animated lines streaking during the song. There is a pink shiny floor. and The background is more detailed, with lots of blue and purple panels moving and sliding around. The floor is now very reflective, with reflections of the panels on it. It also has loud cheering sounds at the start and a blue spotlight on the coach, who appears with a horizontal line effect. Remake The background is mostly dark blue, with dark and light blue block floating up and down. There is also a light directly above the dancer. The background also features several white, yellow, and purple floating dots. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in the routine’s post- appearances: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Put your hands on your head. Gold Move 3: Punch the air with your right hand with your left hand on your right hand. Stepbystep jd3 gm 1.PNG|Gold Moves 1 and 2 stepbystep jdnow gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (Remake) Stepbystep gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Stepbystep jd3 gm 3.PNG|Gold Move 3 stepbystep jdnow gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 (Remake) Stepbystep gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Mashups appears in the following Mashups: *''#thatPOWER'' *''Call Me Maybe'' *''Copacabana'' *''Irish Meadow Dance'' *''Just A Gigolo'' *''Let's Groove'' (Just Shine) *''Limbo'' *''Oh No!'' *''What Makes You Beautiful'' *''You're the First, the Last, My Everything'' *''She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)'' Captions appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: *Dungarees *Denim Dude *Denim Violin *Dude Dance *Dude Style *Dude Twist *Dungarees *Hey Dude *I'm The Boss *That's Just Me Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: * 1'' *Put A Lid On It *All Songs S-Z Trivia *In the game, the track is shortened by a minute and 21 seconds. * '' is the first song from to return in . *In , the background looks more like the background of I Like to Move It. *In , the dancer's face is more detailed than in later appearances. *The dancer can be seen lip-syncing the entire song. Gallery Game Files Tex1 256x256 2ac0d2104f756c0a 14.png|'' '' Stepbystepsqa.png|'' '' ( / ) step by step jdn.jpg|'' '' (Remake) StepByStep Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach Stepbystep cover albumbkg.png| album background Stepbystep banner bkg.png| menu banner Stepbystep map bkg.png| map background stepbystep_cover@2x.jpg| cover StepByStep_Cover_1024.png| cover Stepbystepohbaby.png|Avatar on / 200440.png|Golden avatar 300440.png|Diamond avatar step by step pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Stepbystep_jd1_menu.png|''Step by Step'' on the menu stepbystep jd3 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Stepbystep jdgh menu wii.png|''Step by Step'' on the menu (Wii) Stepbystep jdgh coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii) Stepbystep jd2019 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Stepbystep jd2019 load.png| loading screen Stepbystep jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Stepbystep jd1 gameplay 2.png| gameplay Stepbystep jd1 gameplay 3.JPG| gameplay Stepbystep jdgh gameplay 1 xbox360.png| gameplay (Xbox 360) Stepbystep jdnow gameplay 2.png| gameplay Promotional Images coach_jd1_New-Kids-on-the-block---Step-by-step.png|Promotional coach Beta Elements Step by step now beta picto.png|Beta pictogram for the remake Others STEPBYSTEPBACKRGOUND.png|Background Videos Official Music Video New Kids On The Block - Step By Step Teasers Step by Step - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays Step By Step - Just Dance Just Dance Greatest-Hits - Step By Step Just Dance Now - Step By Step - 5* Stars Step by Step - Just Dance 2016 Just Dance 2017 Step By Step 5* Stars Step By Step - Just Dance 2018 Step By Step - Just Dance 2019 Extractions EXTRACT! Step By Step - New Kids On The Block Just Dance 1 Just Dance Greatest Hits Extract Step By Step Just Dance Now - Step By Step References Site Navigation ru:Step by Step es:Step by Step de:Step by Step tr:Step by Step pl:Step by Step Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Remade Songs Category:Shortened Songs Category:Jérémy Paquet